


You Remind Me of Someone

by hinashi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinashi/pseuds/hinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natural...What a pretty name...Natural..." <br/>"I like yours better, though. It means origin...a special name for a special person." He says, and your heart flutters. And you realize he’s already destroyed you; your mind is nothing but him and examining him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Remind Me of Someone

"You know, you remind me of someone. Come to think of it, we even went on this ferris wheel together." Came the voice from the boy who saved you, causing you to turn to face him. Looking very closely, you can see that he has a melancholic expression. And you think that such beautiful and green eyes should not be host to such a harsh expression. You want to comfort him, but the ride has come to a stop and you’ve both exited. You wath as he starts to leave, after dropping a hushed apology. Without thinking, you grab his wrist before he can leave. 

 

"Wait!" You cried out, your voice reaching his ears and pulling his attention back towards you. He looks at you with a confused expression, and you look back at him with deep, blue eyes. You test your luck with him, and you slip your hand off of his wrist, freeing him from here. And for a second, you’re afraid. You’re afraid he’s going to leave, and you’ll never see him again. And you don’t want him to; because you need him. Probably as much as he needs you, or possibly even more. 

 

But, instead, he stays. He turns his body towards you so that he can see you completely. It’s only polite, after all. You can’t tell what causes it; whether it’s the tension between you, or the fact that you two are very attentive; but the walking passerbys and all the noise just seems to mute around you. And you’re thinking about how unfair it is. How you took his Pokemon, how he was about to leave you and how he never talks about himself except this one time.

 

"Kyohei, what is it?" N asks you, and you’re still not sure what his real name is. But his tone is so soft and familiar with you, and this is what you think signifies your friendship with this secretive boy. And you think about how beautiful a voice it is, and how back then it had been filled with pure rage. You think they’re both beautiful, but you also feel such an emotion doesn’t fit with this boy. As anger is not beautiful in any sense, and yet, this boy is the epitome of beauty. 

 

You think about how beautiful his skin is to look at, and to feel. He’s quite a bit taller then you, but that’s okay. You think about twining your fingers between his pale ones, and spending hours together, even if it was wordless. And then you think of that one night. And how you’re still traumatized of ice. It’s hard to be friends with a Pokemon who uses ice all the time; especially since it was the one who tried to freeze you. But you can trust it, you just are as afraid of it as you are trusting in it. And then you think of how this boy released all his Pokemon. How he thought it was the better decision for them. And how his friends miss them, out in the wild now. And how one of them has been your friend for a while now, too. 

 

"…I don’t want you to leave. I have so much more to learn about you, to talk to you about. I’m still indebted to you for saving my life back then…And…And…I…I don’t think someone like you should wear a face like that." You say, truth behind your words. And he seems to think about what you say, and you can feel his pure green eyes searching your body for clues. They seem to widen for a bit, but also soften. And then you think you’ve hit him with your words. And you’re happy, because you want him to be happy. And so you continue, without rhyme or reason.

 

"I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for anything that happened in your life. But…I really don’t want you to leave. I don’t even know your full name yet, and I would like to know it. I want to be as close to you as possible. Because I…we…We share a bond, I think. It’s hard to explain what that bond is. But I know you and I both love Pokemon very, very much. And while I might be an open book, you’re the most tightly locked one I’ve seen. And I want to know why it’s so tightly locked and what’s on the inside." You say, spouting your words from deep within your mind. And you look back up, and his eyes are staring at you; into yours. He’s shocked, astonished beyond belief. And you wonder how it bloomed like this. How you came to love someone you know nothing about. And then you become jealous. And you acknowledge the liquids escaping your eyes. Maybe that’s why N was so confused. To be honest, you were too. But what N said next was probably more confusing to you.

 

"It’s…It’s Natural." He said, and you can already hear yourself saying it over and over and over again. And you smile and start to cry more, and N—Natural, starts to panic. He thinks he did something wrong, he can’t tell the difference between tears of joy and tears of sadness. You continue crying, helpless like a little baby. And now he’s the one comforting you; cold, pale hands at your eyes and wipin away your tears. You wipe at your nose, something you’d rather not have him do. 

 

"Natural…What a pretty name…Natural…" You say, whispering in a soft tone. And you’re muttering his name, you’ve fallen in love with it; like you have him. And you realize that everything about him is perfection. And you need to tell him, you want to whisper him an "I love you" and you want him to love you, too. Because he needs you, and you need him. And his eyes dart down to your hands, but you don’t see. You wonder what he’s thinking, because he seems so calm and you need to know about what he feels about you. But you also want him to know about how you feel. You want him to disturb your thoughts, disect the places of your brain until he understands you completely. You want him to ruin you so that he knows everything about you. And you realize he’s already destroyed you; your mind is nothing but him and examining him. But he will never know unless you tell him, and you’ll never know unless he tells you. 

 

"I like yours better, though. It means origin…A special name, for a special person." He says, and your heart flutters. You wonder if he thinks of you as important to him, or whether he’s just toying with you. But you wouldn’t mind if he was, if he even destroyed your life and everything you enjoy in it. And then you feel his hands through your brown hair; and you instinctively close your eyes. They search through your hair, constantly moving in a flowing motion, and once they brush against your ears you churn. 

 

You question whether or not he’s human, or god. And you feel unworthy of being with him, yet you don’t want him to ever leave you. And you know it’s wrong, and that he more then likely just sees you as a substitute for his lost friend. But you want to be with him as long as you can, and all these feelings cause you to start crying all over again. And he notices it. And he leans in and plants a kiss on your lips, and it’s both the happiest and the most melancholic moment in your life. And you want it to both end as soon as possible, and last a lifetime.

 

Because you realize, that he only reminds you of someone. And that these actions are all something he was probably willing to do with them, but he’ll have to stand for you instead, because you’re a substitute. And it hurts you to think, but you want to stay with him. Even if you are just a replacement for someone else to him. And he seems to understand what you’re feeling, and he begins to kiss you more intimately. And he shows you kindness and love like you’ve never seen. 

 

But all you can do is cry. And he has to comfort you.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as a prompt for a friend on tumblr, but expect more N/Kyouhei stuff whoo.


End file.
